Lovable
by kimsangraa
Summary: Hening kemudian, ia tertegun menyadari udara terasa semakin dingin menyapa kulitnya yang sensitif. / "Bagaimana jika kita pakai mantel ini berdua saja?" / Apa yang akan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan? ChanBaek/BaekYeol ff. Part 5, update!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**, Lovable

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa

Cast : **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun,  
**etc

**Warning, **fluff, OOC, AU, yaoi, gaje, typo(s).

**Happy reading**!

.

.

Siang yang ramai, identik dengan kota Seoul yang semakin padat. Jalanan dipenuhi mobil-mobil berpenumpang rata-rata satu orang, sesekali menekan bel agar mobil lain memberi jalan. Di langit, matahari menyinari bumi dengan teriknya, tidak peduli pada rakyat yang mengeluh kepanasan.

Walaupun seperti itu, nyatanya musim panas sudah berlangsung selama satu setengah bulan. Suhu tertinggi yang selalu terjadi pada akhir Juli kini menyambangi Seoul lagi. Taman-taman dengan banyak pohon menjadi penuh manusia yang sibuk mengibaskan lipatan kertas di bawah dagu mereka.

Di tengah-tengah banyak kesibukan yang dipengaruhi musim tersebut, seorang lelaki dengan tubuh setinggi 185 sentimeter, sedang berjalan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Alright, namanya **Park Chanyeol**.

Kaki panjangnya mengikuti jalanan lurus pedestrian yang untungnya ditutupi pohon-pohon rimbun. Jangan heran ketika para gadis atau wanita tiba-tiba melirik padanya, karena—well, selain pakaiannya yang _eye-catching_, ia tampan. Tidak peduli pada peluh di pelipisnya, ia tetap tampan.

Ia tampak menarik perhatian karena ia tengah dibalut pakaian kantor yang formal. Orang-orang yang melihat mungkin akan mengira ia tengah syuting atau apa, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Abaikan saja ia pernah jadi model MV Girls' Generation, lagipula itu kejadian lama.

Mengingat ia pernah dicakar karena ada seorang fans yang ternyata sangat menyukainya sejak fans itu melihat MV Girls' Generation, Chanyeol jadi tidak ingin disadari sebagai model MV lagi.

Jadi ia menunduk, memerhatikan ujung sepatunya yang mengkilap, sambil berkomat-kamit bagaimana ijin cuti untuknya belum keluar, jadi ia tak bisa menerima ajakan Luna ke pantai Gyeongpo untuk selancar atau membiarkan kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan untuk sementara.

Ia mendongak, kepanasan. Di sisi jalan, ia melihat anak kecil sedang menjilat es krim, sementara sekeliling mulutnya sudah diwarnai krim _vanilla _yang menggugah liur. Oke, jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh karena Chanyeol hanya kepanasan dan ingin membeli sesuatu yang dingin.

Tapi anak itu malah melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh, lalu menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek—Chanyeol mendapati diri hampir menghardik anak itu. Ia mendengus kesal, hari ini serasa ia sial sekali. Tolong garis bawahi, ia seorang kepala divisi sebuah perusahaan!

Tujuannya hanya satu—setelahnya memang ada tujuan lain—namun sebuah toko bunga di ujung jalan lurus itu menjadi pusat langkahnya tertuju. Di depan-atas toko bunga itu, terdapat palang bertuliskan, 'Lovable', berwarna putih dengan sedikit motif bunga yang agak… em, klise.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis mengingat nama itu. Maaf, ia tidak bermaksud mengejek, hanya saja… oh, ayolah, namanya terdengar (agak) norak di tengah-tengah kegaulan anak muda.

Ingatannya mendadak berkilas balik, berpikir tentang ibunya yang meminta agar Chanyeol membawakan serangkaian anggrek _golden shower _untuk saudaranya yang lulus di sebuah kampus bergengsi. Awalnya ia jelas menolak, tapi apa daya.

Ia meminta ijin pada atasannya, dan ia dibolehkan dengan alasan ia tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini. Chanyeol memakai Audi R8-nya yang keren, kemudian hanya untuk merelakan wajahnya melongo bodoh karena ban mobilnya tertusuk oleh se'ekor' paku berwajah _innocent_.

Jadilah Chanyeol harus berjalan kaki karena kawasan itu terlalu jarang akan halte, sembari mulutnya berkomat-kamit 'paku jelek', atau 'paku sialan', 'paku, kubunuh kau'. Ia berhenti bergumam ketika menyadari ia adalah seseorang yang harus jaga image.

Ia tidak sadar, kakinya telah berayun sehingga pintu kaca sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat bahu, lalu membuka pintu kaca yang langsung membunyikan bel klasik.

**Klining~**

Sebagai pekerja di perusahaan manufaktur, secara tidak langsung ia memperhatikan dekorasi dan benda-benda yang ada di dalamnya. Kebanyakan ditata dari tinggi ke rendah, sisanya ditaruh di rak yang bentuknya seperti tangga.

Mengingat Chanyeol bukanlah penikmat wewangian, ia merasa aroma bunga menguar; menyengat indra penciumannya secara berlebihan. Ia terdiam sebentar di tempat, merasa harus beradaptasi dulu dengan aroma yang ada. Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, dimana matanya langsung beradu dengan iris coklat bersinar milik seseorang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" lelaki itu tersenyum. Paras manisnya bak malaikat yang membawa beban kelelahan Chanyeol pergi entah kemana. Chanyeol membeku sejenak, merasakan peluhnya bercampur dengan keringat dingin.

"A…aku mencari rangkaian anggrek _golden wo—wo—_"

"Ah, maksud Tuan mungkin _golden shower_?" tanya lelaki itu, tetap mempertahankan senyum seribu-kilauan-nya (oke, Chanyeol baru saja tanpa ijin menamai sesuatu yang bukan miliknya).

"Iya… Itu. Apa ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membawa suaranya dalam gelak tawa yang lembut—matanya jadi semakin sipit seiring tawanya—tapi Chanyeol tahu lelaki itu tidak bermaksud mengejek.

"Itu sebuah rangkaian bunga anggrek. Kami harap Tuan tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu sebentar." jawab sang lelaki manis. Chanyeol mengangguk, secara tidak sengaja melirik plat nama yang tersemat di dadanya, oke, namanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak—eh, maksudku, aku tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar." kata Chanyeol, mengeluarkan senyuman miringnya (yang ia sangat berharap tidak membuat lelaki manis ini, atau Baekhyun, ketakutan).

"Apa Tuan mau memilih warna yang akan dipakai?" tanya sang lelaki manis. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Anggrek saja yang mana aku tidak tahu." jawabnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sama sekali buta soal bunga dan arti-artinya. Maksud Chanyeol—rangkaian itu pasti melambangkan sebuah arti, ya kan? Jadi ia tentu saja ia tak bisa memilih asal-asalan soal itu.

"Baik, Tuan bisa menunggu di kursi sebelah sini." kata Baekhyun, menunjukkan jalan ke kursi panjang berlengan dengan sandaran yang sengaja dihadapkan ke taman belakang yang penuh bunga khas musim panas, _yellow cosmos_, _crape myrtle_, dan _snake's beard_.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya dengan 'patuh' mendudukkan dirinya, mencari posisi nyaman di antara sandaran dan lengan kursi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sembari memandangi bunga-bunga yang pada salah satu tangkainya diberi label nama.

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat seorang lelaki berambut _brunette _mendekatinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas diam-diam, sekaligus bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya ada berapa banyak lelaki cantik di sini.

"Apa Tuan mau memesan minuman?" tanya lelaki itu. Chanyeol melirik plat nama di apron hitamnya, namanya Luhan. Ah, Chanyeol punya pikiran lelaki ini berasal dari China.

"Ada… _frappe_?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"_Frappe _dengan krim coklat atau _vanilla_?"

"Coklat, terimakasih."

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." kata Luhan, lalu melenggang memasuki sebuah pintu yang sepertinya dapur. Lelaki itu boleh juga cantiknya, tapi Chanyeol lebih tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

Hey, mungkin ada benarnya tempat ini dinamakan 'Lovable'. _Lovable…_ Baekhyun itu _lovable_—memikat.

Lima menit kemudian setelah hening yang ditemani lamat-lamat suara siaran radio, ia dikagetkan dengan celetukan Luhan yang lembut.

"Tuan, silahkan _frappe_-nya."

"Terimakasih." jawab Chanyeol, menerima gelas berbentuk _poco grande _berisi _frappe _yang dinginnya sampai beruap. Chanyeol jadi ingin berterimakasih sekali lagi, karena hari ini begitu panas dan di sini menyediakan minuman dingin, dan enak pula.

Ia melirik Baekhyun yang membelakanginya. Ia mengira-ngira, kenapa seorang lelaki bisa memiliki jari lentik, tubuh mungil, wajah cantik, dan suara yang lembut. Maksudnya, ia memang pernah bertemu lelaki seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi yang ini, berbeda.

Kenapa? Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu. Hanya berbeda saja. Berbeda dari cantiknya Luhan dan pegawai satunya lagi—kasir, sebenarnya—yang memiliki _single dimple _itu. Chanyeol sudah terbuai, ia mengunci fokus matanya pada pergerakan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

Ketika ia merasa Baekhyun sudah selesai, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap _yellow cosmos _yang tumbuh berkerumun, lalu menemukan bunga yang berwarna sama dengan namanya itu—kuning—seolah tersenyum mengejek.

"Tuan, rangkaian anggrek Anda sudah jadi. Apa Tuan mau membayar sekarang?"

Chanyeol mendongak. "Ya, tentu." katanya, lalu menghabiskan _frappe_-nya yang tinggal sedikit. Ia bangkit, lalu merogoh sakunya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun mengambil sebuah nota dan bolpoin berwarna merah stoberi.

"Atas nama Tuan…?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." jawab Chanyeol, sebelum berdeham untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tadi sepertinya ada kasirnya, dimana?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, jemarinya masih menuliskan berapa harga yang harus dibayar Chanyeol. "Sedang kebelakang untuk mengecek listrik yang sepertinya mati."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun merobek selembar kertas nota dari bukunya, dan mengambil rangkaian bunga berwarna kuning terang itu dari atas meja kecil.

"Totalnya dua belas ribu won." kata Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol memberikan uang pas. "Terimakasih, Tuan Chanyeol, kami harap Tuan suka."

Tubuh Chanyeol memanas, mendengar namanya dilantunkan dengan lembut oleh Baekhyun dengan senyuman seribu-kilauannya. Ia mengambil rangkaian bunga itu dari tangan Baekhyun—dengan sengaja menyentuh jemari lentiknya yang menggoda.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun." bisiknya, sebelum keluar dengan tergesa, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termangu.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Author's babbling :**

Okeeee alur kecepetan. Sumpah deh, ada yang mau jadi guru saya nggak? Hiks *nangis di pojokan*. Atau kasih saranlah...

Review please~:3


	2. Sowoneul Malhaebwa

**Title**, Sowoneul Malhaebwa

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa

Cast : **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun,  
**etc

**Warning, **fluff, OOC, AU, yaoi, gaje, typo(s).

**Happy reading**!

* * *

.

"Sama-sama, Baekhyun." bisiknya, sebelum keluar dengan tergesa, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termangu.

.

* * *

Siang yang ramai, identik dengan kota Seoul yang semakin padat. Jalanan dipenuhi mobil-mobil berpenumpang rata-rata satu orang, sesekali menekan bel agar mobil lain memberi jalan. Di langit, matahari menyinari bumi dengan teriknya, tidak peduli pada rakyat yang mengeluh kepanasan.

Di tengah-tengah banyak kesibukan yang dipengaruhi musim tersebut, **Park Chanyeol** sedang santai, mendengarkan lagu di dalam sebuah mobil.

"Ini saat kita menjadi muda lagi," ia mendengar celetukan berat dari bangku di sebelahnya. Chanyeol menyengir lebar sembari mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang berwarna kehitaman sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Kris. Diberi cuti memang hal yang paling menyenangkan ketika kau adalah pekerja kantor yang sangat sibuk." balasnya. Kris Wu, selaku anggota divisinya, sekaligus sahabatnya yang sama-sama bertubuh setinggi tiang, mengangguk setuju.

"Kita jadi ke taman bermain?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja. Hei, jangan bilang kau akan menolaknya." sahut Chanyeol keras sambil melirik Kris. Lelaki beralis tebal itu memutar bola matanya.

"Ti…dak."

"Atau jangan sampai kita melihat badut panda lagi dan kau akan memutuskan pulang, lalu membiarkanku menyetir, lalu kau sendiri menangis di jok penumpang karena rindu dengan kekasihmu di Qingdao." kata Chanyeol, bermaksud meledek.

Kris mendengus. "Tidak akan."

"Kenapa 'tidak akan'? Apa kau sudah putus dengan Tao?"

"Hei, kau mendoakan sesuatu buruk terjadi padaku dan Taozi?" tanya Kris balik, intonasinya meninggi. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya—heran kenapa Kris jadi reaktif seperti ini. Ia melanjutkan kunyahan pada stik coklat yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Memang ada untungnya ya aku berbuat seperti itu? Lagipula kan aku sudah punya tambatan hati." jawab Chanyeol. Kris menahan nafasnya sejenak—sudah punya? Tapi kenapa tidak ada gadis yang sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan lelaki ini?

"Benar juga, tidak ada untungnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa ia sudah beruntung masuk dalam pelukanmu?" tanya Kris seraya melirik spion dalam. Bukan melihat jalan sih, hanya melihat apakah tatanan rambut barunya yang seperti kelompok _gangster _itu terlihat bagus atau berantakan.

"Bukan 'gadis'."

Oh, Kris membulatkan mulutnya. Jadi Chanyeol bernasib sama dengannya. "Kalau begitu kuulangi lagi, bagaimana dengan uke itu? Apa ia sudah beruntung masuk dalam pelukanmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Tiiiiidak. Bahkan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebulan ini."

Kris meng-kotak-kan mulutnya. "What? So, when you met him and how you can have a crush on him?"

Chanyeol terbatuk sebentar—tersedak stik coklatnya sendiri—sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Ia pegawai di toko bunga Lovable. Aku tidak tahu. Kupikir aku hanya akan datang ke sana memenuhi permintaan Eomma, tapi… begitulah."

"Kenapa tidak datang lagi ke sana?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak.

"Aku… takut?"

"Cuih. Pengecut sekali. Kenapa kau harus takut? Memangnya kau tahu ia sudah punya kekasih atau belum? Memangnya ia bisa wushu seperti Taozi? Memangnya wajahnya garang seperti Taozi? Eh, kenapa aku malah bicara tentang Taozi?"

Chanyeol memberikan _facepalm_-nya.

"Aku tidak tahu sih… Hanya saja, aku takut dia menolakku." jawab Chanyeol seraya mengambil bungkus keripik kentang besar karena stik coklatnya sudah habis dicomot Kris berkali-kali.

"Sama saja, bodoh. Kau takut kan."

"Benar juga."

Kali ini Kris yang memberikan _facepalm_. Hening menerpa mereka berdua, hanya terdengar bunyi 'krauk-krauk' dari Chanyeol yang mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Tapi karena Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan hening—apalagi perjalanan mereka masih seperempat jam lagi—maka ia mulai berbicara.

"Menurutmu bagaimana sebaiknya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris meliriknya.

"Datanglah ke toko bunganya lagi. Berbasa-basilah sedikit. Tinggalkan nomormu di kertas, lalu selipkan di tangannya ketika bersalaman pada akhir. Hahaha." jawab Kris, tertawa sedikit mengingat idenya.

"Dan menunggunya berpikir aku lelaki murahan?" tanya Chanyeol, memasang ekspresi masam.

"Wowowow, aku tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol yang begitu pesimis," ujar Kris, terdengar sedikit dramatis ketika masuk ke indra pendengar milik Chanyeol. Lelaki yang satunya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahku," balas Chanyeol. Kris menggembungkan pipinya—entah mencoba aegyo jenis terbaru atau berpikir apa solusi masalah ini—yang pasti hal itu mampu membuat Chanyeol bergidik sendiri di tempatnya.

"Ah… Jika kau mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung, untuk sementara menatap _dashboard_ mobilnya—mencari inspirasi.

"Datang… Menanyakan apa ia sudah punya kekasih. Jika belum, aku akan menanyakan apa ia mau jadi kekasihku atau tidak…"

Kris menjentikkan jarinya sebelum menjawab. "Itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana jika ia jawab sudah punya kekasih?"

"Itu tidak bagus, dan kemungkinan besar aku akan ditampar olehnya, Kris. Jika ia bilang sudah… aku akan menjalani kehidupan seperti mayat hidup." jawab Chanyeol. Kepalanya yang masih miring dengan wajah memelas menambah aura menyedihkan di sekitar dirinya.

"Apa kau tahu namanya? Biasanya pegawai seperti itu memakai apron dan _name-tag _yang—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu namanya. Ehm, Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol, menyelipkan sedikit deheman agar tenggorokannya bersih ketika mengatakan nama sang lelaki dengan senyum seribu kilauan itu.

"Ehm, Baekhyun? Nama marganya 'ehm'?"

"Gurauanmu lucu sekali sampai aku bertanya-tanya apa otakmu sedang berjalan-jalan ke Qingdao."

Kris hanya terbahak ketika mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang sarkastik. Sebagai yang lebih tua, yang tentu saja ia masih memiliki rasa sayang pada seorang adik(palsu)nya, akhirnya ia mengalah. "Baik, baik, aku minta maaf."

"Hn." jawab Chanyeol, sembari memakan keripiknya dengan wajah cemberut. Kris terlihat berpikir—ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya yang panjang ke setiran mobil.

"Hmm… Aku ingat sesuatu… Sepertinya saat Taozi menolak ajakanku, ia berkata ia sudah punya dengan janji dengan saudaranya yang bernama Baekhyun—atau semacam itu."

Chanyeol tersedak keripiknya sendiri. Ia batuk-batuk sebentar, sebelum menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"APA?!"

Teriakannya hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Kris. Lelaki beralis tebal itu menggosok telinganya.

"Benar kan dugaanku, ini seperti sinetron. Ternyata pacar sahabatmu mengenal seseorang yang sudah lama kau sukai." kata Kris, tersenyum bangga, menatap spion dalam—sekali lagi untuk mengecek wajahnya sudah tampan atau masih tersisa noda coklat.

"Bukan begitu… Hanya saja, Baekhyun itu putih, Tao itu kecoklatan. Baekhyun itu manis, Tao itu garang. Baekhyun itu ramah, Tao cenderung pemalu. Baekhyun itu suaranya merdu, Tao itu suaranya cenderung cempreng—eh—"

Jika menurut komik-komik, Chanyeol merasa ia melihat urat-urat di dahi Kris membentuk persimpangan segi-empat dengan sendirinya. "Teruskan, Chanyeol. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan datang dengan fisik sempurna ke taman bermain."

"Maaf~ Tapi aku kan mengepaskannya dengan kenyataan. Tapi mungkin saja mereka benar-benar saudara, kan? Haha." tawa Chanyeol kering. Kris hanya diam, ternyata mereka sudah sampai ke taman bermain.

Kris memarkirkan mobil Chanyeol dengan sempurna (salah satu kelebihan yang bahkan Chanyeol heran sebenarnya ada berapa kelebihan dalam diri Kris), sebelum mereka berdua keluar dengan memakai kacamata hitam yang tampak keren.

"Dengar, jangan sekalipun memegang tanganku. Aku tidak mau kita dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih." pesan Kris. Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengiran lebar dan suara keras—dijawabannya tersirat kegembiraan yang tinggi.

"Oke~!"

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

Chanyeol memakan suapan terakhir dari kembang gula berwarna merah muda di tangannya.

Kemudian, di tengah-tengah para pengunjung yang hilir mudik kesana-kemari dan suasana yang sangat ramai, ia agak menepi. Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, sudah satu—eng, tidak—dua jam mereka berada di taman bermain ini. Sekarang jam tiga kurang.

Ia sudah setengah jam lepas dari Kris. Bukan masalah sih, mengingat ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri di tengah-tengah keramaian ini. Lagipula sepertinya Kris sedang asyik bermain tornado—Chanyeol ingat Kris sudah tiga kali menaikinya dan lelaki itu ingin lagi.

Terdengar gila, hm? Chanyeol setuju.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Kris. Tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, ia menerima balasan dari Kris jika mereka bisa bertemu sekitar jam empat di _food court_.

Oke, Chanyeol siap bermain lagi. Ia sudah mencoba setengahnya dari semua permainan yang ada taman bermain ini. Selanjutnya… oke, ia melihat wahana rumah hantu—Chanyeol menyengir lebar—ia akan mencoba ini.

Sebelum masuk dengan langkah yang percaya diri ke pintu gelap itu, ia melemparkan senyum ke pegawai perempuan yang berjaga—yang selanjutnya pegawai itu sedikit menjerit. Oke, jangan dilupakan kalau Chanyeol itu tampan.

Ia masuk, dan disambut seseorang dengan tudung dan jubah hitam seluruhnya. Chanyeol tertawa keras—mengingat Tao pernah menakuti Kris dengan cara seperti ini—lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Cahaya remang-remang membuat tempat ini memang sedikit menyeramkan, tapi Chanyeol tidak takut.

Seperti biasa, menganggap lucu semuanya. Ia 'mewawancarai' satu hantu, yang lalu hantu itu malah terbahak-bahak dan tidak jadi menakuti Chanyeol.

Di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat sesuatu—seperti seseorang—sedang berjongkok sambil membenamkan wajah ke lututnya sendiri. Chanyeol keheranan, ia ingin menyapa, tapi ia tidak yakin akan mengeluarkan suara _gentle _atau biasa-biasa saja.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara biasa dengan pelan.

"Aku… hiks, takut…" suaranya terdengar merdu. Chanyeol menyalakan ponselnya untuk sedikit memberi penerangan pada mereka berdua. Surai lelaki yang berjongkok ini berwarna coklat madu—dan aromanya seperti ia telah memakai sampo bayi.

"Kalau takut kenapa masuk ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku kalah taruhan… Lalu sebagai hukumannya aku disuruh masuk ke sini… Aku kan tidak mau disebut pengecut, maka awalnya aku masuk saja…" jawab lelaki itu. Chanyeol memberikan _facepalm_-nya.

"Baik, adik kecil. Ayo berdiri. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pintu keluar." kata Chanyeol seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Lelaki itu menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan ia berdiri.

"Aku sudah dua puluh satu tahun, jangan panggil aku adik kecil. Berapa umurmu?" tanya lelaki itu. Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel ke saku celananya lagi—ia tidak dapat melihat wajah lelaki yang sekarang sudah mendongak itu dengan jelas. Tapi yang bisa ditangkapnya ialah, lelaki ini manis.

"Aku juga dua puluh satu."

"Eum."

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda, tentu saja sekarang diikuti seorang lelaki cantik yang memegang lengannya dengan erat. Ia hampir pingsan ketika mendengar lelaki ini memekik dengan suara amat keras ketika ada 'hantu' yang menarik bajunya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit penuh penderitaan bagi Chanyeol, mereka menemukan pintu keluar.

"Terimakasih banyak." kata lelaki cantik itu. Chanyeol mengangguk seraya cepat mengernyit saat cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya—lupa jika di kantong kemejanya ia menyelipkan kacamata hitam. Ia melihat wajah lelaki cantik itu—

Astaga—

Hei, apa Chanyeol salah lihat?—

"B—baek—baekhyun?" katanya, terpleset lidahnya sendiri; tergagap. Lelaki cantik itu mengernyit dengan senyuman masih di wajahnya yang seperti memantulkan sinar matahari.

"Maaf?"

"Kau… Baekhyun?"

"Iya, apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Baekhyun, kernyitannya makin terlihat ketika ia menyadari wajah di depannya ini familiar. Dimana ia pernah melihatnya, ya?

"A—aku salah satu pembeli di tokomu. Yang tepat sebulan lalu datang memakai pakaian kerja, memesan rangkaian anggrek _golden shower_—"

"Aaahh, Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin lompat-lompat lalu terjun dari ketinggian karena terlalu senang mengetahui Baekhyun bahkan ingat nama lengkapnya (tapi, hei, Chanyeol masih sayang nyawa tentu saja).

"Iya, itu aku, hehe!" tawa Chanyeol terdengar gembira. Suasana menjadi _awkward _dan hanya terisi 'eee' dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih mengamati wajahnya. Hei, ia sedang berusaha mengingat. Ia—rasanya—sering melihat wajah Chanyeol, tapi dimana?

"Apa kau pernah menjadi model MV atau apapun yang kira-kira dikenal banyak orang atau—"

**Heuk**. Pupil Chanyeol membesar.

"Aku—"

"Baekhyunie-hyung! Apa kau sudah melaksanakan hukumanmu~?" sebuah suara menyelamatkan posisi Chanyeol. _Saved by one hundred years_, batinnya konyol. Baekhyun menoleh, bersamaan dengan itu senyum cerahnya mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Sudah, Sehunie! Lihat, aku tidak menangis!" katanya, terdengar menyombongkan diri. Chanyeol mendecih, lalu fakta ia terisak tadi apa?

"Baguslah, sekarang ayo kita membeli cemilan! Aku lapar~" kata lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu, Sehun, sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. Jika bisa ditambahkan animasi, mungkin ada panah menusuk di hati Chanyeol sekarang.

Sang lelaki—yang Chanyeol baru sadar rambutnya berwarna pelangi konyol—menatap Chanyeol sambil mengernyit. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun, judes. Baekhyun menepuk lengannya.

"Jaga omonganmu, Sehun. Dia Chanyeol. Emmm," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan sopan. "Ini Sehun." lanjutnya pada Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengernyit lagi ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum.

(Kaca… Bukan, yang benar layar… Musik… Gadis-gadis bernyanyi… Baju tentara dengan celana sangat pendek… Kendi…)

Chanyeol mengendus tanda bahaya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang serius—Baekhyun seperti membeku sebenarnya, sementara Sehun menatap aneh pada keduanya yang saling diam.

"Eee… Senang bertemu denganmu, Sehun-ssi. Aku duluan." gumam Chanyeol keras, lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari tempatnya tadi.

"Orang aneh… Ayo, hyuuuuu~ng, kita beli cemilan~" rajuk Sehun, mengabaikan sikap Chanyeol yang ganjil. Tapi Baekhyun masih tidak menyadari situasi dan tetap memandang udara dengan intens; melamun.

(Banyak gadis bernyanyi… Cantik… Ia berteriak-teriak ala _fanboy _ketika melihatnya—)

"**Sowoneul malhaebwa**!"

Teriakan Baekhyun keras sekali sampai mengundang perhatian. Untunglah, Sehun masih tahu malu sehingga mengucapkan 'jwesonghamnida' sebanyak mungkin pada orang-orang. Tapi Baekhyun malah menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun.

"Lelaki tadi, Sehun! Ia model MV SNSD!"

"…haaa?"

"Genie yang Jepang, Sehun! Park Chanyeol tadi model MV Genie yang Jepang!"

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Author's babbling **:

Di sini pada netral ama Luna f(x) kan? '-'

AHAHA—nggak, saya nggak bakal buat ini jadi angst dengan memasangkan Chanyeol dan Luna kok, haha. Tetap pada awalnya, fluff nggak kena dan komedi gagal-_-. Alright, review lagi ya?

Thanks to :

**enimini32** (you're the first, thank you so much!)

ByunnieKou, **gogipark**, 12Wolf, **SHY Fukuru**, Vivii-ken, **byunbaekhoney**, Hyerinxx, **PrincePink**, Rara Byun, **deercode**, Kazehiro Yuki, **WulannS**, Nurfadillah, **kyeoptafadila**, ajib4ff, **Jaylyn Rui**, kimei135, **Vicky98Amalia**, Guest, **Ririn Sekarini**, parKYeollie, **Deer Panda**

(maaf jika penulisan salah ataupun ada yang kurang, saya benar-benar minta maaf *bow*)


	3. Wanna Meet Again

**Title**, Meet Again

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa

Cast : **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun,  
**etc

**Warning, **fluff, OOC, AU, yaoi, gaje, typo(s).

**NB**, I'm sorry, Kris is really OOC in here'_')a

**Happy reading**!

* * *

.

"Genie yang Jepang, Sehun! Park Chanyeol tadi model MV Genie yang Jepang!"

.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol sedang terengah-engah. Ia tak tahu kenapa insting mengarahkannya ke parkiran. Dengan mata melirik kesana kemari, ia terlihat (agak) mencurigakan dengan gerak-geriknya.

Untunglah tidak ada satpam di sekitar sini—dua satpam yang menjaga masih asyik duduk di posnya melihat telenovela sambil terbahak-bahak. Dasar, jika ada yang hilang bagaimana, batin Chanyeol. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Ya, tak ada waktu, karena nasibnya dipertaruhkan sekarang. (Chanyeol mulai merasa dirinya sangatlah penting.)

Ia merogoh saku celananya, kemudian mengambil ponsel. Tanpa banyak aba-aba ia langsung menelepon Kris. Nada sambung pertama terdengar, Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk kap mobil yang ada di depannya. Setelah nada sambung ketiga, ia mendengar suara Kris yang berat menjawab.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Kris! _Changes plan_, _this is emergency_, _please go to parking place_, _now_!"

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kris.

"Kris! Wufan! Jiaheng! Ben!"

"…he?"

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya tidak sabar, sekaligus bisa membayangkan betapa bodohnya wajah Kris sekarang. "Aku dikenali sebagai model MV, Kris! Cepat ke parkiran, kita ke tempat lain saja!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kan kau tadi pakai kacamata," jawab Kris. Kali ini Chanyeol menghela nafas sabar.

"Kulepas karena pangkal hidungku gatal kena bingkainya. Ayolah, Kris… Kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol cepat. Kris mengulur waktu sebentar.

"Tidak bisa sekarang, Yeol. Aku ada di komidi putar…"

"…"

"Yah, tadi ada anak kecil yang menangis, ia bilang ia ingin naik ini. Jadi kutemani. Eh, aku tidak tahu jika pegawainya malah menyuruhku ikut naik juga. Jadi… sekarang…" Kris menjawab tanpa Chanyeol bertanya.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang ada di sebuah roda berbentuk horizontal yang sedang berputar dengan banyak kuda-kuda dari negeri dongeng dengan hiasan konyol pada tubuhnya." desis Chanyeol. Kris tertawa pahit.

"Sayangnya itu benar."

"ASTAGA—kau membuatku gila, Jiaheng! Dimana Kris? Ben, apa kau menyembunyikan Kris? Ia sebagai seseorang yang keren sudah seharusnya menjaga _image_-nya! Hei, Yifan, kau tidak membunuh Kris Wu, kan?"

"…sekarang kau terdengar menakutkan, Yeol. Itu semua namaku. Tapi, terimakasih pujiannya." kata Kris, terdengar kalem di antara ingar-bingar musik anak-anak dan tawa mereka yang cempreng, melelahkan hati itu.

"Kapan permainan itu selesai?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dari satu menit yang lalu masih berputar."

"Tentu saja, Kris. Astaga, aku ingin menangis. Jadi… Bagaimana ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mendengar Kris menghela nafas. Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa membiarkan Kris membawa kunci mobilnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau beli saja syal di salah satu toko dan—"

"Syal?"

"…ya, syal."

"SYAL? KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG MAU MEMAKAI SYAL DI MUSIM PANAS BEGINI?!" ujar Chanyeol, berteriak. Matanya yang lebar jadi tambah membulat menahan rasa kesal kenapa temannya begitu bego –ralat, bodoh. Oh, sama saja.

"Maaflah." kata Kris, terdengar sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan di telinga Chanyeol. Anehnya, lelaki dengan rambut kehitaman itu malah merasa ada lampu bersinar di sekelilingnya. Ia punya ide.

"Terimakasih, Kris. Kau tidak perlu ke sini dan kita bertemu seperti rencana awal di _food-court_. Bye."

Bersamaan dengan itu, di tempat lain, Kris mendengar bunyi tut-tut-tut di telinganya. Lelaki tampan itu terdiam sesaat, membiarkan otaknya mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat bahu. Berdoa saja semoga tidak ada _fans _yang mencakar Chanyeol lagi seperti waktu itu.

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

Masker.

Salah satu solusi terbaik (walaupun Chanyeol, yang punya kebiasaan menggosok pucuk hidungnya, selalu lupa jika ia memakai masker).

Setelah bergumam, berkomat-kamit, lalu memutuskan akan menaiki wahana apa, Chanyeol berpikir lebih baik ia mengambil waktu untuk istirahat sebentar. Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku yang letaknya agak ujung, lalu melepas maskernya untuk memakan lolipop yang tadi baru dibelinya.

Beruntunglah, ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Ups, tunggu, 'beruntung' adalah kata yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol tidak merasa seberuntung itu karena ia sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia mungkin memang beruntung karena terselamatkan.

Ia tidak bertemu orang itu, atau temannya yang berkulit putih pucat dan berambut pelangi konyol dengan wajah judes dan suara yang—

"Hei, Chanyeol."

—ya, suara yang seperti itu—terdengar seperti ia siap menjahilimu setiap waktu. Sebentar, dari mana suara itu terdengar? Apa hanya pikirannya saja?

Sekejap kemudian, Chanyeol menganga. "MWO?!"

"Kenapa reaksimu harus begitu, sih?"

Ia menggerakkan lehernya ke samping dengan hati-hati. Mata lebarnya menelisik sosok lelaki berwajah kesal yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, di bangku berpernis kecoklatan itu.

"Se—sehun-ssi,"

"Chanyeol? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Langsung saja pada intinya, aku—"

"Stop." kata Chanyeol. Tangannya yang memegang lolipop diarahkan persis di depan pucuk hidung Sehun yang mancung. "Kau siapanya Baekhyun?"

Sehun mendesis, tapi sekaligus agak tertarik karena ia tahu jika Chanyeol—mungkin saja—cemburu. "Aku Oh Sehun, biasanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih Baekhyun." jawabannya berpadu dengan sinar-sinar jahil matanya.

"**Jangan bercanda**."

Sehun membeku sejenak melihat tatapan dingin dari Chanyeol. Lelaki berambut pelangi itu kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Iya, iya, aku anak dari adik ibunya Baekhyun. Atau lebih singkatnya, keponakan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu mengernyit. "Kau kelas berapa? Kenapa tidak memanggilku 'hyung'?"

Sehun balik mengernyit. "Aku… semester dua di Seoul Arts jurusan musik. Dan kenapa aku harus memanggilmu 'hyung'? Baekhyun saja bilang tidak apa-apa kalau aku memanggilnya langsung nama."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak. "Sayangnya aku Chanyeol, bukan Baekhyun. Dan aku adalah seorang kepala divisi—" ia melirik Sehun sebentar, "—maaf, aku kelepasan. Panggil aku 'hyung'."

"Oke, Chanyeol-hyung. Kepala divisi? Hei, hei, hei, hei, kau tidak menjadi trainee lagi di SMent?" tanya Sehun, mata sipitnya sejenak membulat lucu, membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Tidak… Aku, yah, aku meninggalkan dunia seperti itu." jawab Chanyeol. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Kehidupan seperti itu susah, Sehun. Kau harus selalu menjadi yang terbaik agar tidak tenggelam di antara orang rakus perhatian lainnya." kata Chanyeol. Lolipopnya terabaikan, matanya menatap langit luas yang cerah.

"Mmm… Susah ya. Padahal dari dulu Baekhyun selalu menginginkan kehidupan artis, lho." kata Sehun, ikut-ikutan menatap langit yang dihiasi sedikit awan berwarna seputih kapas.

"Lebih baik bekerja menjadi pegawai toko bunga daripada artis, Hun." balas Chanyeol. Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun pegawai toko bunga?"

"Iya, aku—"

"Kau stalker, ya?! Pantas saja Baekhyun—"

"Tidak! Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku itu salah satu pembeli di toko bunganya, Sehun!" kata Chanyeol, suaranya ditinggikan agar Sehun mau mendengar.

"Oh, haha. Maaf, hyung. Banyak sekali sih yang men-stalker Baekhyun karena ia cantik."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, khawatir. "Apa—"

Tapi, sungguh bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengenali Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi, karena setelah itu ada sebuah suara merdu yang familiar terdengar menyaingi pertanyaan menggantung dari Chanyeol.

"Sehuuu~n, kau dimana? Aku sudah selesai~"

"Saatnya aku pergi. Dah, Sehun." bisik Chanyeol, lalu segera memakai maskernya dan berlari dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang terbengong dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi ada selembar kertas kecil yang melayang, terjatuh mungkin dari saku Chanyeol. Sehun memungutnya, pas sekali saat Baekhyun datang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng-geleng seraya berdiri, memasukkan kertas itu ke saku celana _jeans_-nya, dan dengan cepat merangkul Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang." katanya. Walaupun sudah mencoba menetralkan perasaannya, Sehun tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan seringai puas dari wajahnya.

Kertas tadi adalah kartu nama Chanyeol.

* * *

..)()()(..

.

..)()()(..

* * *

**H**ari-hari berlalu begitu saja bagi sang kepala divisi, tanpa ada sesuatu yang spesial atau mengejutkan. Bulan Agustus lewat begitu saja, tanpa permisi, terasa cepat sekali bagi kehidupan Chanyeol yang semakin sibuk. September datang, membawa guguran bunga yang menghiasi jalanan Seoul.

"…musim gugur sudah mendatangi negara kita, hati-hati terhadap penyakit alergi serbuk bunga yang bisa terjadi dimana saja…"

Klik!

Chanyeol mematikan radionya, kemudian seraya melihat ke luar jendela apartemennya, ia melipat antena dan menyelipkannya di bagian belakang radio. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, memandangi rintik-rintik yang masih setia membasahi bumi dari satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Hujan musim gugur seperti biasa dihiasi kencangnya angin, mau tidak mau orang-orang yang berjalan kaki harus memakai pakaian hangat untuk menahan udara dingin. Bagi orang yang selaput lendir hidungnya lemah, harus memakai masker agar tidak terkena alergi serbuk bunga yang berterbangan.

"Hah…"

Chanyeol mendesah sampai pita suaranya bergetar. Kakinya melangkahi lantai untuk menyalakan pemanas di ujung ruangan apartemen. Hanya seorang diri di apartemen ini membuat Chanyeol merasa udara lebih dingin dua kali lipat.

Chanyeol menuju _pantry _dan memutuskan membuat kopi. Aroma susu menguat ketika Chanyeol sudah menambahkan _creamer_. Seraya membawa mug dan sesekali menghirup dalam aroma kopinya, ia duduk di sofa depan televisi. Mesin penjawab telepon menarik perhatiannya, Chanyeol ingat sudah dua hari ia tidak mengeceknya.

—"_Halo, Chanyeol, ini Kris. Aku minta daftar yang kemarin diberikan Direktur padamu. Titipkan ke Victoria besok pagi, thanks."_— (Kris memintanya lusa kemarin, dan besoknya Chanyeol dimarahi karena tidak membawa daftarnya.)

—"_Chanyeol, ini Luna. Kau keberatan tidak jika kuajak ke Deoksogung Palace menikmati musim gugur? Kalau tidak kau bisa telepon aku balik, oke?"_— (aneh, di kantor, Luna sama sekali tidak membicarakan ini. Jangan-jangan acara berdua?)

—"_Halo, Yeol, ini Jongdae. Jangan lupa besok ada rapat direksi."_— (ya, Chanyeol ingat.)

—"_Halo, ini Chanyeol-hyung, kaaaan~? Aku Sehun, besok ada acara spesial di _Lovable _menyambut musim gugur! Hyung mau datang? Kesempatan bertemu Baekhyun lho! Ihihi~_"— (…)

**Pip!**

Pesan habis, seiring dengan Chanyeol yang membeku.

What the…uhuk, Se—sehun?

Jarinya memencet tombol _backward _lalu suara lucu milik Sehun terdengar. Lagi, dan lagi, padahal pesannya sudah habis. Chanyeol bingung, apakah suara Sehun telah menginvasi dirinya atau ada mp3 di otaknya yang tidak punya tombol stop, karena suara itu terdengar terus menerus.

_Kesempatan bertemu Baekhyun, lho! _

_Kesempatan bertemu Baekhyun…_

_Kesempatan bertemu…_

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia tahu ia harus datang lagi ke Lovable.

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Author's babbling** :

Okeokeoke~ banyak yang bilang Chanyeol kaya manja gitu ya sama Kris? Saya emang suka brother-ship mereka sih ^^ kaya kakak-adik gitu. Kakaknya cuek tapi sayang, adiknya lucu. Aaaa, unyu gitu~~ (walaupun di ff ini dan nyatanya mereka bukan kakak-adik beneran sih-_-). Review lagi ya?

Thanks to :

**eibi**, ajib4ff, **sonewbamin** (akhirnya ada kamu juga, eon, wkwk), PrincePink, **byunbaekhoney**, Ririn Sekarini, **byunbyun**, Nurfadillah, **ByunnieKou**, kimei135, **Miss Kui Jeong** **sshi**, SHY Fukuru, **12Wolf**, Vicky98Amalia, **Phylindan**, Deer Panda, **Viivii-ken**, Hyerinxx, **pinoya**, Kazehiro Yuki, **Jade Z**, Blacknancho, **parKYeollie**, Jaylyn Rui, **URuRuBaek**

(maaf kalau penulisan uname salah)

Dan thanks to juga pada readers lainnya yang telah membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak:)

Dan bagi yang menjalankan puasa, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri ya, maafkan saya jika selama ini membuat ff tidak menghibur (dan saya memaafkan kalian yang telah membaca tanpa komen), dan semoga amal puasa kita diterima oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

(Ff ini akan dilanjut tentunya setelah lebaran ^^)


	4. Because of Sehun

**Title**, Because of Sehun

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa

Cast : **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun,  
**etc

**Warning, **fluff, OOC, AU, yaoi, gaje, typo(s).

**Happy reading**!

* * *

.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia tahu ia harus datang lagi ke Lovable.

.

* * *

Ia tidak biasa bangun pagi pada hari Minggu, sungguh. Tapi suara rintik hujan yang menyapa gendang telinganya membuat Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari kasur bersprei birunya. Belum lagi suara burung gereja yang bersiul-siul, beterbangan, menggesek daun sehingga gemerisiknya terdengar, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas menyadari betapa tenangnya pagi ini berjalan.

Nah, pagi ini, Park Chanyeol sudah keluar dari apartemen hangatnya. Tentu saja itu tidak seperti biasanya. Yang membuat Chanyeol out-of-character kali ini terutama adalah suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja ada di mesin penjawab teleponnya. (Chanyeol berpikir, Sehun perlu diberi gelar karena bisa membuat Chanyeol rela keluar apartemen tanpa menyuruhnya secara langsung.)

Chanyeol tentu saja tak punya cara lain kecuali menyetir Audi-nya untuk ke Lovable. Seraya memegang setir dengan santai, ia berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Baekhyun nanti. Yang membuatnya merasa ragu adalah ia tidak bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun ketika melihat dirinya.

Apa lelaki manis itu akan berteriak? Tiba-tiba _fangirling_? Minta tanda tangannya? Menyambutnya seperti biasa? Hanya diam? Mimisan? —pingsan? (Chanyeol berpikir seolah ia sudah debut saja.)

Sadarlah Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu _masih _lelaki dan ia tidak mungkin _fangirling_. Tapi bisa saja ia _fanboying_. Karena ia lelaki. Ya ampun, Chanyeol merasa bodoh.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Matanya tidak terlalu fokus pada jalanan yang renggang, tapi juga pada hamparan _cherry blossom _atau _maple _yang berada di sisi-sisi jalan, atau di atas pedestrian. Pohon-pohon di atasnya tampak menguning indah, membuat Chanyeol bisa membentuk bibirnya dalam lengkungan senyum selama beberapa saat.

Hari ini damai sekali.

Mungkin karena rintik yang menghiasi, dan juga udara sejuk lalu ditiup angin kencang, para manusia jadi lebih suka berlindung lalu menggelungkan diri di balik selimut hangat. Apalagi ini hari Minggu, yang berarti tidak ada pekerjaan menunggu atau atasan yang membentak. Sempurna.

Chanyeol memainkan benang yang menggantung di sisi topi rajutnya, seraya menunggu lampu merah yang membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak. Dari daun _maple _yang berguguran, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke halte bis yang ada di dekat tempatnya berhenti.

Ia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di sana.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat melihat lelaki itu ceroboh, hampir menjatuhkan gelaskopinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia mengedipkan mata lebarnya; ia melihat seorang lelaki. Ia seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang cukup familiar.

Segera setelah lampu merah berganti dengan hijau menyala, ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan, berusaha untuk merapat ke kiri tempat dimana halte itu berada. Lelaki itu sedang menikmati kopinya yang tampak mengepul. Chanyeol menurunkan jendela mobilnya.

Senyum segera merekah di wajahnya. Ia berdeham, lalu memanggil lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Zitao!"

Lelaki itu terkejut, lalu kepalanya bergerak-gerak mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Segera saja setelah menemukan Chanyeol yang masih duduk dalam mobilnya, ia melompat dengan senyuman lebar. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, ia segera mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanlie-ge! Apa kabaaar?"

Maklum, mereka sudah setengah tahun tidak bertemu karena Tao harus menyelesaikan studi-nya di Qingdao.

"Baik, baik! Apa kau sudah bertemu Kris?" tanya Chanyeol. Tao menggeleng-geleng seraya meminum kopinya lagi.

"Ini aku berencana ke apartemennya untuk memberi sedikit surprise. Naga pemalas itu masih tidur sepertinya," kata Tao, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Baiklah, nikmati harimu. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Tao melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar seiring mobil Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ah iya, Ge! Kau mau kemana~?"

"Toko bunga!"

Lamat-lamat suara Chanyeol terdengar membuat alis Tao mengernyit heran. Toko bunga? Satu-satunya yang ada di ujung jalan sana? Bukankah hari ini Luhan—gegenya, yang juga bekerja di toko bunga itu—mengatakan hari ini mereka tutup?

"Hei—!"

Ia hendak meneriaki Chanyeol, tapi mobil itu keburu melaju jauh, hingga plat nomornya saja sudah buram di mata Tao. Tapi kemudian lelaki dengan sudut mata tajam itu mengangkat bahu. Disesapnya lagi kopi panasnya, lalu teringat obrolannya dengan Luhan tadi pagi lewat telepon.

Mendadak ia tersenyum.

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sisi kiri, jadi ia harus meyeberang agar sampai di toko bunga (bersejarah) itu. Chanyeol menatap hiasan lampu di sekeliling toko itu, yang menghiasi pandangan; menyala kerlap-kerlip.

Hal itu nyaris mengingatkan Chanyeol pada lampu warna-warni yang digantungkan ke pohon natal. Ruangan dalamnya juga kelihatannya terang, buktinya Chanyeol dapat melihat berbagai bunga yang digantungkan di rak paling ujung, menjadikannya _background _tak langsung dari toko itu.

Tapi ini terlalu sepi, Chanyeol mendengus. Bahkan—oh, hei, lihat, papannya tertulis '_close_'. Apa Sehun tadi mengerjainya? Tapi aneh. Chanyeol sering melewati toko bunga ini, dan jika tutup, biasanya lampu dalam tidak menyala dan pintunya dirantai agar aman. Jadi, apa ini berarti ada orang di dalam?

Ia mengetuk pintunya perlahan seiring harapannya bertemu Baekhyun menumpuk. "Permisi," katanya, dalam intonasi pelan ketika derit pintu berpadu dengan suara beratnya.

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi toko kami belum buka dan—"

Chanyeol jelas tahu siapa dibalik suara merdu yang familiar itu. Sosok yang dilapisi baju longgar berwarna merah itu menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan… kaget. Bibir merahnya membeku dengan bentuk lonjong yang menggemaskan. Mata sipit dengan sudut melengkung turunnya tampak sedikit terangkat karena kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol, terdengar sangat canggung. Lelaki berparas manis itu masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa kau… nyata?" tanya Baekhyun setelah lima detik dipenuhi keheningan. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Tentu… Apa menurutmu saat aku membeli rangkaian bunga waktu itu aku terlihat tidak nyata?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Ya Tuhan…" ujar Baekhyun. Ia berbalik arah dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol dapat melihat siluet tubuhnya yang dihiasi cahaya lampu, tampak mungil. Ia mendengar Baekhyun menggumamkan hal-hal yang lucu, semacam "aku ingin dapat tanda tangannya".

Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan berniat memanggil Baekhyun lagi. "Baek—"

"Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau ke sini?" ucapan Baekhyun memotong suara rendah Chanyeol. Lelaki berparas manis itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang lebih tenang.

"Aku—? Aku ditelepon Sehun. Katanya hari ini ada perayaan karena musim gugur telah dimulai," jawabnya berterus terang. Ia menatap sekeliling, yang berubah hanya _wallpaper_ bergambar dedaunan yang jatuh dari pohonnya.

"Sehun bilang begitu? Tapi… toko kami tidak pernah merayakan hal-hal seperti itu. Paling hanya bunga yang beberapa diganti menjadi semacam _maple _atau _cherry blossom _dan yang dirayakan hanya kedatangan musim semi," jawab Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat satu kardus berisi sampul pembungkus ke atas meja _counter_.

"Benarkah…? Jadi, apa ini rencana Sehun? Agar kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu ragu, tapi ia yakin pipinya terasa menghangat ketika lelaki di depannya berkata begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu—"

**Blam!**

Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan. Pintu masuknya tertutup.

"Apa kau sudah mengganjal pintunya?" tanya Baekhyun. Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Mana kutahu? Bagian mana yang diganjal?" tanyanya balik. Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar, mengurai rasa lelah yang terlihat berlipat-lipat. Tapi yang dilakukannya kemudian hanya menghempaskan diri di kursi, seraya memijat keningnya.

"Aaaasshh," bisiknya, tapi tentu saja Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya. "Dengar, oke, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam."

Chanyeol langsung memikirkan seribu cara lain untuk keluar dari sini yang kemungkinan bisa terjadi. "Pintu lainnya? Ventilasi? Pipa AC?"

"Pintu lainnya hanya terhubung dengan satu ruangan berisi bunga-bunga yang sedang tidak musim. Lihatlah ventilasinya. Kecil. Pipa AC ada di atasmu persis. Ada ide yang lebih baik?" ujar Baekhyun, seolah sudah putus asa. Ketika Chanyeol melihat ke atasnya, ia tahu persis apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Bahkan bahu milik Baekhyun pun tidak cukup untuk memasuki lubang persegi itu.

"Ah! Telepon!"

"Bagus. Aku lupa membawa ponsel. Punyamu."

Chanyeol langsung mengambil ponsel putih dari kantung celananya. Ia menggulung menu kontak sampai ke bawah, lalu ia berpikir yang bisa dimintai tolong dan tidak marah pagi ini adalah Tao. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menelepon lelaki yang menyukai mamalia daratan China itu.

"Halo…? Syukurlah, Tao! Begini, aku minta bantuanmu. Aku dan Baekhyun sedang—"

**Pip!**

Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengharap. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel dengan sedikit dramatis, kemudian merangkai kata di otaknya agar tidak 'melukai' perasaan Baekhyun.

Tapi lelaki berparas manis itu hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku tahu. Baterainya pasti habis."

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

[Other place; Kris apartment]

Tao menatap ponselnya kebingungan. Tiba-tiba terputus begitu saja. Ia menelepon sekali lagi tapi yang didengarnya kali ini adalah suara operator yang mengatakan jika nomor yang dihubungi sedang tidak aktif.

"Wufanie-gegeee," panggilnya, seraya berjalan ke dapur dimana Kris sedang memasak omelet dengan wajah khas orang bangun tidur dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, Tao," Kris melayangkan wajah datar. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi Chanlie-ge menghubungiku. Tapi setelah itu terputus dan saat kuhubungi lagi, ponselnya tidak aktif," jelas Tao. Sambil menunggu Kris menjawab, ia menghabiskan kopinya yang masih tersisa sedikit.

"Mungkin," Kris menguap sejenak. "Ia dan Baekhyun sedang… kau tahulah, begitu."

Tao mengernyit, lalu menggeleng ragu. "Tapi Baixian-ge bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia cenderung pemalu dan canggung."

"Lalu? Apa itu menutup kemungkinan ia dan Chanyeol… 'begitu'?" tanya Kris seraya membalik omelet di teflonnya. Tao terdiam sebentar, sambil menikmati aroma omelet yang menguar di udara.

"Tidak, sih. Lalu bagaimana?"

Kris menatap langit-langit sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika dibiarkan saja? Kita jangan terlalu ikut campur urusan mereka," jelasnya—sambil sedikit narsis, berpikir ia bijak sekali hari ini.

Awalnya Tao hendak menolak karena khawatir dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi setelah ia berpikir lagi, benar juga kata Kris. Maka ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, ayo kita makan!"

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Author's babbling :**

Halo, update nih, haha /?/. Ini harusnya bisa lebih panjang. Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi… heol, mending di tbc di situ. Sekaligus buat penasaran, kan? *ditabok rame-rame*

Yah… itu aja. Review lagi ya?

Oh iya, buat fujoshiship yang tanya, Chanyeol beneran jadi model MV Girls' Generation di Genie yang versi Jepang, kok. Hehe.

Thanks to :

**nissaa**, PrinceDudu, **Phylindan**, Deer Panda, **summerbaek**, nurfadillah, **SHY Fukuru**, PrincePink, **ajib4ff**, byunbaekhoney, **Kazehiro Yuki**, 12Wolf, **ByunnieKou**, kimei135, **Sondubu**, Jaylyn Rui, **Rara Byun**, pinoya, **Viivii-ken**, URuRuBaek, **Vicky98Amalia**, Sonewbamin, **elfs4482**, Light-B, **yeolseob**, Aiiu d'freaky, Buildian-of Tears, **CussonsBaekby**, icetwollucol, **deer code**, Rachel suliss, **fujoshiship**, sweetyYeollie,

dan semua readers yang udah baca tentunya. \(^w^)/


	5. Trapped in the Florist

**Title**, Trapped in the Florist

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa

Cast : **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun,  
**etc

**Warning, **fluff, OOC, AU, yaoi, gaje, typo(s).

**Happy reading**!

* * *

.

Awalnya Tao hendak menolak karena khawatir dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tapi setelah ia berpikir lagi, benar juga kata Kris. Maka ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Sekarang, ayo kita makan!"

.

* * *

"Huufft."

Setelah menepuk-nepuk dinding tak bersalah, ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Ia mengetuknya dengan agak keras, lalu berteriak. "Tolong! Tolong kami! Halooo—"

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol-ssi," ucapan seseorang memotong teriakannya. Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk di sofa panjang yang dihadapkan ke taman belakang (yang Chanyeol ingat saat pertama kali ia kemari sofa itu masih berupa kursi biasa), dengan jemari lentiknya tetap merangkai bunga yang telah dikerjakannya dari tadi.

"Ah. Percuma juga aku teriak. Tidak ada yang mendengar," ujar Chanyeol, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun—tentu saja ia memberi jarak. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, lalu tangannya kembali menilik tangkai-tangkai bunga berwarna oranye itu.

Selanjutnya terjadi diam yang amat sangat hening. Karena hari ini hari Minggu, maka jarang sekali mobil lewat di depan toko bunga. Kalau lewat pun, kecepatannya sangat tinggi jadi belum sempat Chanyeol berteriak, mobil itu sudah hilang dalam kedipan mata.

Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun. Hei, yang dipikirkannya tadi tidak terjadi. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak menanyakan apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan model MV. Apa Chanyeol harus bilang ini keberuntungan? Atau—

"Oh iya. Aku ingin tanya seputar… kehidupanmu yang dulu,"

_No luck_.

Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sekilas menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ringan. Mau tak mau Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum. Hanya saja senyumannya lebih mirip ringisan. "Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Baguslah," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, hembusan nafasnya terdengar lega bagi Chanyeol. "Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi model MV?"

"Aku… yah, aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama noonaku, lalu orang dari mereka datang. Mereka memintaku _casting_, dan aku diterima. Lalu aku menjadi _trainee _dalam beberapa tahun, dan aku dipilih menjadi model MV mereka," jelas Chanyeol, sesingkat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak begitu suka menceritakan pengalaman yang sudah lalu.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Begitu," katanya. Suaranya terdengar lembut sekali ketika menyapa gendang telinga Chanyeol. "Lalu?"

"Aku… aku keluar. Pekerjaan jadi artis tidak terlalu menjamin." jawab Chanyeol. Matanya menatap langit-langit yang warnanya agak kusam untuk mengingat sebenarnya apa yang membuat ia keluar saat itu.

"Apa ada penyesalan?" tanya Baekhyun. Rangkaiannya—oh, Baekhyun mengepang tiga tangkai itu dalam bentuk yang apik—sudah hampir sampai ujung. Berarti sudah mau selesai.

"Awalnya ada. Tapi… sekarang biasa saja," jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh…"

Selanjutnya Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Chanyeol memperhatikan jemari lentiknya yang membuat simpul di ujung kepangan itu, yang lalu Baekhyun mengambil sampul plastik dari atas _counter _dan membungkusnya dengan lihai. Chanyeol tidak berbohong, rangkaian itu terlihat indah sekali.

"Nah, bagus kan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Indah sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, apa di sini ada air mineral? Aku haus," kata Chanyeol sembari melihat sekeliling. Baekhyun juga mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu atensinya mengarah pada dispenser.

"Oh, itu, di bawah dispenser itu gelas Yixing. Memang masih bersih, tapi aku akan mencucinya dulu. Berdebu," jelas Baekhyun. Tanpa Chanyeol sempat berkata, Baekhyun sudah berdiri duluan dan berjalan untuk mengambil gelas milik Yixing. Setelah itu ia menuju wastafel dan membilasnya dengan air bersih.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bilang apa ketika lelaki berparas manis itu sudah berada di depannya dengan menyodorkan gelas terisi air minum, dan senyuman yang manis menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi untunglah ia cukup tahu diri, jadi ia menerima gelas itu dan bergumam, "Terimakasih banyak."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghempaskan diri di sebelahnya. Ia melirik gelas yang sudah ditaruh Chanyeol di atas meja, lalu berbisik. "Aku juga ingin minum."

Chanyeol _hampir saja_ tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Minum saja dari gelas itu. Kau di sisi yang ada tanduk _unicorn_-nya, karena aku tadi minum di sisi yang ada gambar ekornya," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin tertawa keras mengingat gelas Yixing bergambar _unicorn _dengan bulu putih kebiruan.

"Baik, terimakasih."

"Kembali."

Baekhyun mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya perlahan. Hening kemudian, ia tertegun menyadari udara terasa semakin dingin menyapa kulitnya yang sensitif.

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

"Hai, Luhan,"

Sehun melepas _sneakers _putihnya setelah ia memasuki apartemen Luhan yang hangat. Pemiliknya, yang sedang santai melihat televisi di sofa berlapis motif garis itu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sang lelaki berkulit putih pucat yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sehunie!" sapa Luhan, terdengar riang seperti biasa. Senyum lebar yang membuat mata rusanya sedikit menyipit tak urung membuat Sehun juga menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum yang tampan.

Ia menghampiri Luhan dengan sebuah kantung plastik. Setelah mengecup ringan pipi sang rusa kecil, ia melepas jaket _baseball_-nya dan membuka kantung plastik itu. "Ini donat hangat. Kau pasti suka." katanya, menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari binar mata Luhan.

"Ah, dugaanku benar. Aromanya kuat sekali."

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Sehun terdiam sesaat. "Lu, bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanyanya, perlahan. Tapi tentu saja lelaki yang lebih tua dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suasana apartemen yang sepi.

"Apa-apaan…" jawab Luhan, tapi Sehun hanya tertawa melihat pipinya yang memerah. Ia memutuskan mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil dari bibir Luhan sebelum duduk dan ikut menikmati setengah lusin donat yang dibelinya.

"_By the way_, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun-hyung? Maksudku, kisah cintanya. Aku tahu ia baik-baik saja tapi aku khawatir tentang masalah itu," sahut Sehun. Luhan meliriknya sebentar sebelum mengambil gelasnya yang berisi susu hangat dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Tentang masalah cinta, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini memang ia terlihat aneh. Oh iya, kemarin Baekhyun bilang ia agak demam. Mungkin mau flu," jawab Luhan. Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil donat keju.

"Begitu," katanya singkat, dan menggigit donat itu lalu mengunyahnya. Luhan mengangkat alis, membuat matanya jadi tambah kelihatan bulat.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau cemas? Jangan khawatir, hari ini Baekhyun sudah kusuruh untuk tidur saja di apartemen. Besok pasti ia sudah bisa mulai kerja." kata Luhan, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman manis.

Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan ringisan bersalahnya. "Kuharap juga begitu…"

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

Ia ada di kamarnya.

Tidak, tidak. Aroma yang menguasai ini sama sekali bukan aroma yang ada di kamarnya. Aroma ini lebih mirip—

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, lalu ia mengedipkannya dua tiga kali untuk memperjelas pandangan, dan setelah tatapannya tidak buram lagi, ia sadar ia masih ada di dalam toko bunga.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia berada di sini. Atensinya mengarah ke luar jendela, dimana ia melihat langit berhias oranye yang menandakan matahari mulai turun. Setelah itu ia sadar (untuk kedua kalinya), dirinya terkunci di dalam toko bunga ini.

"Hoahem…"

Menguap sejenak, lalu mengedarkan pandangan lagi dengan lebih jelas seiring oksigen menambah kesadarannya. Meregangkan tangannya kemudian, matanya menatap ke arah samping dan—

Ya Tuhan. Ia lupa ada seorang lelaki lagi di sini. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ragu.

Cara tidur Baekhyun lucu, ia memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk di atas sofa, dan dagunya tenggelam di antara dua lututnya yang tertutupi _jeans _warna aprikot. Matanya terpejam sayu, jemari kanan dan kirinya saling tertaut, dan ujung jari kakinya terlihat menggelung karena ia melepas sepatunya dan hanya menyisakan kaos kaki berwarna abu-abu dengan garis putih.

"Haaaa—chiiiiim!"

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan bangun setelah bersinnya sendiri, tapi ternyata lelaki itu melanjutkan tidurnya yang, menurut Chanyeol, tidak bisa dibilang nyenyak.

Lalu lelaki yang lebih tinggi melihat tiga rangkaian bunga lainnya yang ada di atas meja. Berarti, tadi saat ia tertidur, Baekhyun masih bangun kira-kira empat puluh menit kemudian. Rangkaian bunga itu ada yang melingkar, ada yang berupa gradasi warna, dan yang benar-benar menyerupai taman bunga.

Chanyeol terkagum-kagum sembari mengangkat rangkaian bunga yang melingkar, lalu dengan iseng mengambil vas bunga yang ada di bawah meja itu, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, dan menempatkan rangkaian itu di dalamnya. Terlihat indah—ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya berada di atas meja.

Chanyeol menguap lagi, lalu melihat ke arah samping. Baekhyun tampak kedinginan—uap dari nafasnya tampak menguar di udara. Padahal masih musim gugur, apa kulit lelaki ini begitu sensitif?

Chanyeol berpikir itu mungkin. Apalagi mengingat di musim gugur, suhu pada sore hari bisa turun mencapai lima belas derajat celcius, dan sementara lelaki ini… astaga, hanya memakai hoodie tipis?

"Maaf," gumamnya perlahan, sembari tangan kanannya mendekat untuk menyentuh tangan Baekhyun. Ia bersumpah dirinya hanya berniat mengecek apa tangan Baekhyun dingin, tapi setelah itu tangan Baekhyun malah menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, erat.

"Hangat…" gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya, melihat Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata. Apa lelaki ini mengigau?

Chanyeol hampir berteriak ketika jemari lentik itu menggenggam tangannya kuat, lalu menempelkannya ke pipinya sendiri yang dingin. Alis Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit, tapi setelah itu sepertinya ia merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan posisi begitu.

Setelah pandangan dan pikirannya _blank _selama setengah menit lebih, ia memutuskan sesuatu. "Sebentar, Baekhyun," gumamnya, lalu menarik tangannya yang membuat jemari lentik Baekhyun saling tertaut lagi satu sama lain. Seraya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap, ia melepas mantel coklatnya dengan hati-hati.

_Ini hanya agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan_, batinnya—bingung sendiri kenapa ia harus membatin seperti itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun untuk memasangkan mantel itu. Wajar, karena ukuran mantel itu besar, maka bagian kerahnya yang diluruskan menutupi sampai pucuk hidung mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Oke," katanya ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah nyaman dengan mantel itu. Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa, lalu meregangkan pinggangnya yang sudah pegal karena duduk terus-menerus. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki. Rak pertama hanya terisi pot-pot dan bunga dan juga tanah.

Rak kedua juga. Ketiga pun begitu. Keempat terisi pupuk organik dan _spray _untuk tumbuhan yang Chanyeol tidak yakin isinya apa. Rak kelima berisi tanaman dengan daun bergelombang yang jenisnya macam-macam. Sampai di meja _counter_, ia membuka rak yang ada dibawahnya. Hanya ada sarung tangan karet, lalu kotak P3K, lalu… ah, ada sehelai sapu tangan. Chanyeol mengambilnya seraya berpikir kenapa tidak ada selimut di sini.

Ia bersiul pelan, sembari berjalan cepat ke sofa. Tanpa menyadari, tubuhnya menyenggol pot besar dari tanah liat, dan sukses membuatnya mengaduh. Dengan raut masam, ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke sofa untuk melihat…

…Baekhyun yang balas menatap ke arahnya.

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

"Kutelepon berkali-kali ia tidak mengangkat. Jika telepon ke nomor apartemennya, hanya ada penjawab otomatis, tetap tidak ada yang mengangkat,"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, sekali lagi membuat Sehun menjerit dalam hati karena kekasihnya ini begitu manis. Tapi tentu saja lelaki berambut pelangi itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hunie, apa kita cek ke apartemennya?" Luhan menggelayuti lengan Sehun dan menatap lelaki yang lebih muda dengan pandangan-rusa-mematikannya (Sehun menamainya begitu). Mata bulatnya bersinar, sampai seakan Sehun merasa silau dengan sinar itu (Sehun bilang sendiri).

"Kau mau?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku khawatir jika kondisinya benar-benar buruk. Jika sudah sakit kan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa apa-apa," jawab Luhan. Intonasinya dibuat seperti sedang aegyo, hal yang dilakukannya jika ia menginginkan sesuatu dari Sehun.

"Kau tidak kedinginan nanti? Suhu di luar sepertinya sudah turun," ujar Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat menolak ajakan Luhan, hanya saja sepertinya sedikit menggoda sang rusa terdengar menyenangkan.

"Ada Sehun. Sehun kan hangat," Luhan tersenyum manis. Sehun menghela nafas seraya tertawa pelan.

"Oke, oke, aku menyerah. Kau menang, Luhan. Jadi, ayo siap-siap. Kita ke apartemen Baekhyun-hyung saja dulu." jawab lelaki yang lebih muda. Luhan melonjak senang.

"Terimakasih, Sehunie. Hadiah," katanya, lalu mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun dan meninggalkan rona merah yang menggemaskan di sana.

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

Hening.

Lalu ada sekilas suara yang sepertinya mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Baekhyun, mencuri lirikan dari lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ya… sedikit. Kau lebih kedinginan kan? Lihat, sampai hidungmu memerah seperti itu," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun terdiam lalu hening menyapa lagi, membuat jarak di antara mereka tampak makin jauh.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mencoba menghirup aroma yang menguasai mantel Chanyeol. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol merefleksikan ketenangan. Baekhyun sebenarnya masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur, tapi jika membiarkan Chanyeol hanya dengan kaos tipis—walaupun berlengan panjang—seperti itu membuatnya tidak enak.

Lelaki dengan mata melengkung sayu itu melirik Chanyeol lagi, yang sekarang sibuk meniup tangannya. Bibir Chanyeol sedikit memucat, lalu uap dari nafasnya jelas menyebul membentuk gumpalan asap yang lalu menguar mengikuti udara lengang. Ia _jelas _kedinginan.

"Chanyeol, aku… aku rasa mantel ini sebaiknya kau pakai saja. Kau tampak kedinginan," kata Baekhyun cepat. Tangannya mengangkat mantel itu dari tubuhnya, tapi secepat kilat tangan Chanyeol langsung terangkat.

"Jangan, dipakai saja tidak apa. Aku lumayan kuat menahan dinginnya," jawab Chanyeol. Cengiran lucu terlukis di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

"Aku… aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan di sini. Kau—kau tahu, orang yang pulang dari Everest memiliki jari-jari kebiruan yang beku. Nanti kau begitu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba menakuti Chanyeol. Tapi yang satunya malah tertawa pelan berpikir betapa manisnya lelaki ini.

"Di Everest suhu berkali-kali-kali lipat lebih dingin dari di sini, Baekhyun. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Bagaimana jika kita pakai mantel ini berdua saja?" tawarnya dengan intonasi agak naik, tidak sabar.

Hening masuk lagi, menyapa lagi, dan uap nafas menjadi penyekat semu mereka.

"Y—ya? Kau bilang apa? Berdua?" ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, lalu menghela nafas.

"Maksudku, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika kau sampai jatuh sakit hanya karena hal ini. Agar—hachiiiiiiim—kau dan aku tidak kedinginan, terpaksa pakai berdua. Mau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun. Intonasinya terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"O—oh, baiklah… Bagaimana?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol yang hangat, lalu ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol—mengabaikan setrum yang membuat kupu-kupu di perutnya bekerja lalu detak jantungnya bertambah cepat.

Tanpa Baekhyun berkata, Chanyeol akhirnya mengerti. Ia menarik jaket itu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua layaknya selimut. Tapi karena jaket itu tidak begitu besar, maka tubuh mereka tidak tertutupi secara sempurna, malah memberi kesempatan angin masuk melewati celah membawa suhu yang dingin menggigit.

"Dingin sekali," celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Benarkah? Sudah kubilang jaket ini kau pakai saja," balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menguap sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Tapi tubuhmu hangat. Seperti perapian saja," Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Itu yang orang-orang sering bilang tentang suhu tubuhku yang selalu panas. Perapian."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memelukmu saja?"

Chanyeol perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggemaskan ini. Memeluk? Bukankah memeluk itu sesuatu yang kau lakukan dengan orang yang kau sayangi? Tidak, Chanyeol hanya ragu saja. Ia—ia memang menyukai Baekhyun, tapi…

"Chanyeol? Tidak mau?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol seperti dibangunkan ke alam nyata lagi.

"Ng… Mau saja, jika itu dapat membantumu agar tidak kedinginan," jawab Chanyeol. Ringisannya tak dapat terlihat jelas.

"Baik, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Kulitku sensitif sekali dan aku takut jika penyakitku kambuh lagi," kata Baekhyun pelan. Tangannya mulai melingkar di perut Chanyeol yang rata dan ia menyamankan posisinya sehingga kepalanya sekarang ada di atas dada Chanyeol.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Suara detik jam menghiasi keheningan yang damai itu. Keheningan yang memiliki banyak momen yang Chanyeol kira tak akan dapat ia lupakan selamanya. Perlahan, tangan kanannya merengkuh bahu Baekhyun yang sempit. Bahkan setelah waktu yang lama aroma lelaki berparas manis ini tetap seperti bayi.

Mereka tetap terdiam dan Baekhyun sudah dari tadi merasakan tangan Chanyeol berada di bahunya. Tidak apa-apa, ia malah merasa nyaman dengan semua ini. Detak jantung Chanyeol yang cepat namun stabil membuatnya menguap. Ia menyerah. Matanya terpejam lagi seiring suhu tubuh Chanyeol mengaliri tubuhnya sendiri.

"_How adorable_," bisik Chanyeol, tanpa ragu memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberi kecupan hangat sekilas ke kening Baekhyun.

* * *

..)()()(..

* * *

**-TBC-**

**Author's babbling :**

Halo halo semuanya, update-an sudah datang dan ini panjang sekali. Sampe 2300 kata lebih padahal di antara part2 lovable yang paling panjang cuma sampe 1700 kata. Gimana? Kalau nggak memuaskan maaf banget yah, readers.

Review lagi, really please? Saya berharap (besar) yang ini bisa dapet 28 komen lebih ^^

Thanks to :

**SHY Fukuru**, CussonsBaekby, **ajib4ff**, 12Wolf, **Vicky98Amalia**, ByunnieKou, **Kazehiro Yuki**, Deer Panda, **Nurfadillah**, Jaylyn Rui, **Sondubu**, Phylindan, **sweetyYeollie**, byunbaekhoney, **Viivii-ken**, Haruka-SMstan, **Aiiu d'freaky**, nissaa, **pinoya**, summerbaek, **kimei135**, PrincePink, **Rachel suliss**, shinelightseeker, **Miss Kui Jeong-sshi**, icetwollucol, **Sonewbamin**

(maaf kalo penulisan uname salah yaa)

dan maaf walaupun sangat telat sekali, **saengil chukhae** buat sweetyYeollie yang (kelihatannya) ulang tahun tanggal 20 Agustus, happy 17th day ya Kak, kudoakan yang terbaik. (P.S : bikin akun dong Kak, heheee~)


End file.
